


Priest disguise

by Casmonster1



Series: Jim's Disguises [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Language, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Priest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles for James and his disguises. Sebastian doesn't react well to all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priest disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of short drabbles/ two chapter parts of what happens when Jim picks a disguise and how Sebastian isn't always okay with them.

Sebastian heard the study door close, looking up from his project at the table, his eyes widening. "J-Jim" His voice shook with restraining laughter.

Jim sighed, crossing his arms. "One word Tiger. say ONE fucking word and I'll gut you with a melon spoon." 

Sebastian couldn't help letting out the laughter as he held onto the table to refrain from falling. "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned so many times today, thinking of you."

Jim moved over, smacking his Tiger on the cheek. "If I didn't have to leave, I'd follow through, maybe when i get home." 

Sebastian couldn't remember exactly what the job was, but it was well worth the threat to get that jab in, maybe they could keep that outfit for later. "I'll have this done before you get home, Boss." 

Sebastian swallowed several times to hold the giggles back, it did have possibilities. 

"I'll be bringing home a target so get your head out of the gutter, Moran." Jim grabbed his coat, slipping it on before leaving.

Well if it couldn't be a sexy night at least he was going to get some blood on his hands, at least that was just as fun.


End file.
